Many currently available electronic devices have displays that provide graphics to the user. To drive pixels of the display, a conventional display assembly can incorporate a display driver operatively coupled via wires to a flexible circuit. The flexible circuit (also referred to herein as a “flex”) can be operatively coupled to a circuit board of the electronic device using, e.g., board-to-board connectors. The circuit board can have a controller for generating signals that instruct the display driver to selectively drive pixels of the display.
Consumers are demanding increasingly smaller electronic devices with increasingly larger displays. Consequently, space within the devices has become increasingly limited. In particular, the size of the electronic device and display can be limited, in part, by the space occupied by the display driver, the flex, and the wires that operatively couple the two components.